Justice League International
The Justice League International was a group of super-heroes founded by the United Nations for international missions. This was because of the growing presence of superheros since the debut of Superman leading to a growing presence of supervillains. Also, since the Justice League was a North America only group, the JLI was built as a contingency for other global countries. History Created by the United Nations to combat metahuman villains when the normal Justice League was not active, the JLI team would initially consist of Fire, Booster Gold, Guy Gardner, Ice, Fang Zhifu, Rocket Red, Vixen and Godiva. The team would be given the abandoned Hall of Justice to use as their base of operations, Guy Gardner would leave the team, although temporarily, upon learning Booster Gold to be elected leader. Batman, who would decide to test the new group, acting as a liasion between the two Justice League's would join the team on their first mission, which was in Peru. In Peru, they would battle rock creatures and a 500 foot robot, after which they would retreat, only to be informed of three more robots. The team would split up, be defeated and be taken to Peraxxus, who would reveal his motives to the JLI. The team, however, would escape and break into Peraxxus' lair upon which they would defeat him, sending the alien fleeing into space. Several attacks on the JLI by anti-UN terrorists Lightweaver, Intersek and Breakdown put the JLI and the UN in catastrophe. After stopping this group, known collectively as the Burners, the JLI was allowed to stay. However, the JLI itself dissolved shortly after the incident with the Burners. OMAC was overtaken by Brother Eye who proceeded to decimate the team, including new members Olympian and Blue Beetle. Although Booster defeated Brother Eye, he himself disappeared shortly after the incident. With no official leader and several members incapacitated, the JLI simply ceased to exist. Legacy The members Fang Zhifu, Godiva and Olympian later stayed together. Forming a team they came to be known as the Global Guardians and continued the JLI mission. The work the trio managed to accomplish together was as good as what was projected for the JLI, with the Global Guardians becoming the team that the JLI should have been upon formation. Members * Fire * Booster Gold * Godiva * Guy Gardner * OMAC * Fang Zhifu * Ice * Vixen * Olympian * Blue Beetle Former * Guy Gardner - Left due to disputes with Booster Gold. * Batwing - Had a greater responsibility to Batman Incorporated. Deceased * Rocket Red Associated * Batman - Due to his membership within the Justice League, Batman infiltrated the JLI to learn of it's true purpose. He stayed with the team over the course of it's brief history, but was never officially a member. He acted as a sort of liasion between the two teams, though he behaved differently about the team depending on which League he was assisting. Category:Teams